


Entertainment

by celeste9



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Innuendo, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: “You know,” Phil pointed out, “sometimes I just want to watch a terrible action movie in peace, without all the commentary.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/gifts).



“That would never work,” Natasha said, one eyebrow perfectly arched, while Clint made a ‘pfft’ sound.

“Completely bogus,” he agreed.

“You know,” Phil pointed out, “sometimes I just want to watch a terrible action movie in peace, without all the commentary.”

“You know it’s ridiculous as well as we do,” Natasha said.

“Sure, but I also don’t care. Let me have my bad entertainment. I don’t ask for much.”

Clint and Natasha exchanged glances. “Debatable,” they said in unison.

“Wow, that’s rude,” Phil said, crossing his arms. “I’d like to think I’m pretty low maintenance.”

“I’m gonna remind you of that the next time we run out of hot water,” Clint said, which made Natasha nod her head fervently in agreement.

“Okay, that’s unfair, because you use way too much. Seriously, sometimes I think you’re drowning in there. And always coincidentally right before I need to get in.” Funny how that worked, Phil always thought.

Clint shrugged. “I can’t help it if your shower’s the best one I’ve ever used in my life. A guy’s gotta indulge in something.”

“Yeah, like terrible action movies,” Phil said, attempting to bring the conversation back to the matter at hand. He’d already missed the highway car chase because of all the distraction. He didn’t care that it defied the laws of… well, everything, damn it, he just thought it looked cool.

Ignoring him, Clint said, “I do offer to let you join me. Then you’d get plenty of hot water.”

“He is happy to share that way,” Natasha agreed. “He even gives out the privilege of letting someone else wash his back. I speak from experience.”

“Oh, gee,” Phil said, rolling his eyes. “How could I possibly resist?”

“Now who’s rude?” Clint asked, though the corners of his eyes were crinkling up like he was fighting back a grin.

“The next time Clint uses up all the hot water, you can use my shower,” Natasha offered. “Even better, you can use the hot tub.”

Phil and Clint both gazed at Natasha in stupefied wonderment. 

“Wait,” Clint said. “Wait, Nat, which of your addresses has a _hot tub_? And why haven’t we been invited before now?”

“Actually,” Natasha said, “I’m pretty sure I only invited Phil.”

Phil laughed. 

Clint looked hurt. “Fine, then, jerks, I’ll be sure to use up all Phil’s hot water, and all by myself, too.”

Phil patted Clint’s knee. “I’m sure you have a lot of experience of being all by yourself.”

Natasha snickered and even Clint couldn’t keep up his mock saddened expression. “You guys suck,” he said.

“Consider it payback for insulting my movie,” Phil said.

“Natasha insulted it, too. Besides, it’s fucking awful, Phil.”

“Yeah, I know. That’s what’s so great about it.”

“Oh my God,” Clint said, exasperated, his eyes back on the screen. “Oh my God! Did you see that? Phil, this is the worst; I am appalled. I am appalled and offended by your taste.”

“Says the guy who watches _Dog Cops_ regularly.”

“You shut up about _Dog Cops_.”

“It grows on you,” Natasha said. “Like a fungus.”

Clint eyed her. “I appreciate the effort but please don’t support me anymore, Nat.”

She inclined her head. “Should I not say that I was considering allowing you in my hot tub? If you’re very good?”

“No, no, no, you can say that. I changed my mind; please support me all the time. Please. Is it a big hot tub? Does it have those whirlpool jets? Do you have that bubble bath stuff? Can it, like, fit three people in it? Doing stuff?”

Natasha’s lips curved into a small smile. “Maybe you’ll find out.”

“Natasha, you’re _killing_ me.”

“I’m gonna go back a half hour,” Phil said, grabbing the remote. “You guys have completely lost the plot.”

“No!” they both said at once.

Natasha twisted the remote out of Phil’s hand and threw it across the room.

Phil blinked at her. “Again, rude.”

Clint got up, pulling his hoodie over his head and striding towards the bathroom. “I’m taking a shower, with very hot water. Open invitation.”

Phil looked from Clint, to the TV, to Natasha, and back to Clint again.

Well, he was open to all sorts of entertainment, after all.


End file.
